ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Flare (Series:SolZen)
The following is the series for SolZen's version of Ultraman Flare. Premise Ultraman Flare involves an Ultra in a Super Robot heavy universe. The series takes place in the same Universe as the Atlanta crew but hundreds, maybe thousands of years in the past. Planned Story Arcs * Dawn Arc: Flare's early adventures as he begins to understand himself and the world around him. * Miasma Ultra Arc: Flare's battles with various Miasma Ultras. * Miasma War Arc: The War with the Eldritch against the forces of Sol. Episodes Dawn Arc * Flame Versus Fire ** Flare finds himself in human form on an alien world in a slave pit. * The Red Light ** Flare finds his way to a world under attack by a powerful monster and finds that his presence is not exactly welcomed. * The Vengeful Iron Men: ** Flare is attacked by a race of transforming robots who believe him to an entity called Sol. * Fire Casteth Shadow: ** In the wake of his actions on the Planet of Exiles, Flare is sent on another mission to exterminate an ancient evil on a primitive world, however a race of beings has other ideas. * Those that Dance ** Flare calls into question his and Sol's relationship, as he finds himself drawn to a shadow from their shared past. Miasma Ultra Arc * The Shadow Covering the City ** Having been living on an alien planet for some years, Luke seems to have forgotten all about his nature as an Ultraman. However when giant walking shadows appear, his hopes for a peaceful existence may be dashed. * Acts Against Creation ** The circumstance of Flare's creation are explored as Flare battles a Miasma Ultra who a thing for making monsters. * War Beneath the Waves ** Flare battles against a deep sea oriented Miasma Ultra, but finds himself held back by Sol's policy of not interfering with the lives of mortals. * Fire vs Fire ** Flare faces a Miasma Ultra with similar powers to his, and his fighting style, and he is given a glimpse of what he could've become. * The Mechanical Gambit ** Flare finds himself in a universe where the Machine Empire and the Ultras, are at war with each other. * The Divine and Eldritch ** Flare has chased a Miasma Ultra to a primitive world, where a rumored weapon of ultimate power lurks. While there he is worshiped as a God and examines the real difference between the two sides of the cosmic balance. * Lord of the Abyss ** Flare and the Cinder Ultras prepare an attack on the home base of the Miasma Ultras. However, what they encounter is something unexpected. * War of Cinders and Miasma ** In the aftermath of their attack on the Miasma Ultra base, the group has retreated to the Garden of Sol. However, this is the moment when an ancient darkness has decided to unleash their vengeance. * The Serpent King's Revenge * Garden of the Lich Queen * pending. Characters * Sol: A entity only Flare can see. He gives wisdom but Flare does not always get along with him. Cinder Ultras * Ultraman Flare * Cinder Ultras Aliens, Monsters and Robots * Armageddon Gospel * Alien Karven * Natives of Planet Vacuol * Death Flapper * Alien Morpheus ** King Morpheus * Maga-Something * Alien Remus * CT X-7 * Kabutron * Dream Beasts * Kaiju Weapons ** Shellizer ** Drillizer ** Utillizer ** Sealizer * Snake People * Alien Njora * Alien Nuva * Death King * Hariser * Miasma Ultras ** Dark Pinnochio ** Dark Polonus ** Dark Strychnine ** Shadowroids ** Dark Tetrodo ** Dark Arsenic * Pit Occupants * Vagash The Lich Queen * Uzil The Great Heresy * Mandaz The Serpent King * Pending. Category:SolZen321 Category:Ultraman Flare Category:Fan Series Category:Metaverse Series